The Police Car
by Frostcup17
Summary: what would happen when your stopped by the cops but it just so happens to be your bf


12:00 AM. The perfect time to return home.

Shit! Galaxy closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into the steering wheel. All she wanted was a Friday night out with her friends. They picked her up at 9:00 and they drove to the nearest bar. She wore her tight white dress and black heels and her long spacey hair was curled with little pieces of glitter here and there.

Everything was going perfect until she was driving and the flashing of red and blue lights appeared on her rearview mirror.

The cop outside ordered her to pull over and Galaxy did so, terrified to the bone. She was of course the bad girl. She never ditched the rules and she never ever thought about running away from cops, no she wasn't that bad (unlike her crazy best friends).

So now she was stuck here, on the side of an unfamiliar, deserted road with a cop who was talking on the walkie-talkie behind her.

What is she going to get? A ticket? Galaxy prayed for a warning. But this town's cops were jerks. They gave tickets to everyone for the dumbest reasons.

Chill Out Chill Out! Galaxy fumbled with her phone and pretended to play around with it as the door to the car slammed shut behind her. There was nothing but the sound of her rapid heartbeat as she waited. Then footsteps came and finally she sensed a presence outside and she lifted her eyes.

A loud, shocked gasp escaped her lips as Galaxy looked up at the bright, mischievous eyes of her boyfriend. He was dressed in a winter coat over his black uniform and he wore no gloves.

"Damn it Justin! What the hell are you…?" Galaxy cursed, stumbling over her words. Justin gave her a grin and leaned against her car door.

"Nice to see you too Galaxy. Lucky for you I was just accepted on the job. So it looks like I'll be back to watching over your sexy ass." Justin winked and Galaxy growled softy and dropped her phone in her cup holder.

"Since we know each other well, I'll see you later then." she reached out to turn the keys when she suddenly felt his fingers reach over and touch her cheek. She froze and turned to face him.

"I don't think so. There's a reason why I stopped you. You Galaxcena Universe were speeding." Justin announced.

"Get out!"

"I'm serious! You were going fifteen miles over!"

"So? A girl needs to have a little fun." Galaxy shrugged.

"Feisty are we? I think I'll need to write you up then." Justin grabbed his notepad and pen yet Galaxy found herself grabbing his wrist.

"Please don't! Celeste will kill me!"

"Then why were you speeding?" Justin smiled.

"I was..." Galaxy's voice faded as Justin closed his notepad.

"Alright Miss. Universe. I'll give you a pass. If you allow me to drive you home." Justin decided.

"As in your car?" Galaxy's brow rose.

"No, you'll drive and I'll follow you. Of course I'll take you home! I hate to break it to you gorgeous but I smell the vodka in your breathe and since I'm the new sheriff in town…."

"Fine! And I only took one shot!" Galaxy growled and grabbed her phone and handbag. Justin's smile widened as he stepped back and let her get out of her car. She stepped out and shut the door behind her furiously.

"Let's go." Galaxy sighed and reached for the side passenger door when Justin shook his head and locked it.

"I don't think so, in the back."

"What?" Galaxy's eyes widened and she only starred.

"Criminals in the back."

"No," Galaxy answered with a playful smirk. She crossed her arms and leaned against the closed door. Justin shook his head and approached her.

"You don't want to argue with me Princess."

"I'm not a criminal."

"Speeder and drinker. That's two offenses in one night. Wow I didn't know you had it in you." Justin whistled. That was it.

Stepping up, Galaxy impulsively reached out and smashed her lips against his. When she tasted the spearmint, she pulled back and her eyes lit up at the sight of her ex's widened eyes.

"Do I get to sit in the front now?" she asked sweetly. Justin smiled devilishly and pressed her small frame to the door. His lips returned to hers and he kissed her feverishly. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths and their hands grabbed at one another's clothes in sudden roughness. Pulling her away from the car door, Justin still let his lips explore her mouth as he unlocked the back car door and opened it with his free hand, the other roaming over Galaxy's straight back.

The moment the door flew open, Galaxy slipped in and pulled Justin in after her, her hands gripping his jacket collar. The door slammed behind them and Galaxy let her body fall on the rough car seat with Justin hovering over her. Soft moans and grunts escaped their mouths as Justin swept the girl into his arms and sat against the door with her straddling his lap.

"Your lips taste delicious…so…." she licked her own lips before leaning in and tasting his. He closed his eyes and emitted a small mew

"….good" Galaxy smiled and let her tongue slip into his mouth, meeting his.

"And you're still so demanding baby." Justin chuckled and returned his lips to hers. Galaxy emitted a small groan, her hands stroking his hair as his tongue moved along her gums. Justin smiled devilishly and leaned into her to nuzzle her nose with his.

"I'm sorry about the fight…" Galaxy responded softly. She closed her eyes and smiled herself. She let her own tongue take control and she indulged herself, mostly because she loved the damned spearmint that traced his lips. Surprised, Justin's arms tightened around her waist as she cupped his face and kissed his lips, nose, and eyes.

Her hands remained stroking his fine hair yet Justin let his own hands take control and skim her small waist, his fingers tracing over the thin materiel of her dress. Galaxy shuddered with growing glee as Justin's warm hands came underneath the triangle cutout and up to her lacy bra. His fingers lightly outlined the edges of her bra and she let her breasts press into his opened hands.

Holy crap! Holy freaking crap! Galaxy thought. This couldn't be happening! She felt herself heating up inside the back of his fucking police car!

"Justin I don't think…."

"Hmm I like the silk, but I'm in the mood for something more." Justin admitted teasingly against her now-swollen lips. Galaxy's eyed widened as his thumb brushed against her bra cup and then pulled it down slowly. His fingers touched her breast and Galaxy let out an excited moan as he squeezed her nipple.

"Justin…oh God Justin you're impossible!" Galaxy gasped, her nipple becoming hard underneath his perfectly soft hands.

"And you're adorable baby." Justin smiled and tugged gently before kneading it.

Galaxy groaned against his lips and began to move her hips in response against his pants. His own erection was starting to want and grow hard in response. Gripping his shoulder blades, her fingers lightly digging into his skin, Galaxy groaned and let her thighs slowly grind against his until Justin himself let out a grunt and continued to knead her hardened nipple. His right arm swept around her waist to hold her and he pulled her close while his other hand suddenly brushed against her right breast and downward towards her hidden sex.

"Let me," Galaxy smiled slowly and took his hand. Opening it, she reached out and kissed his palm before trailing a series of kisses down his palm and to his wrist. Daringly, she moved his hand along her warm thigh and underneath her tight dress and towards her thigh. Justin sighed and let his fingers stroke her silk, moist panties. Oh she was so wet.

Moaning, Galaxy reached out and pushed herself into him. Justin was watching her and Galaxy couldn't tear her eyes away from the greedy gaze his eyes. He licked his lips with a cruel smirk and traced a thumb over the edges of her panties.

"Please Justin …!" Galaxy suddenly whimpered, grinding her hips into his stroking fingers. Justin smiled and kissed her lightly on the nape of her neck.

"Are you sure babe?" he whispered, his breathe quickening. Galaxy nodded and began to grind into him desperately.

"Please!"

"You were never this demanding. I can get fired for this!" Justin chuckled huskily. His fingers moved past her tights and panties and began to stroke her soft thighs underneath. Galaxy swallowed and began to convulse with ecstasy and lust as his fingers brushed her there.

Shit! This is…oh god! Galaxy thought as she bit her lips to hold back the desperate sounds that threatened to come out of her lips.

"Oh….oh god Justin …you're…." she forced out weakly as Justin moaned and continued his torture upon her.

"I'm what babe?" Justin murmured, licking the corners of her lips as he pumped two fingers into her and began to stroke her clit in slow sensual circles and tease her.

"I….oh!" Galaxy groaned and began to buck as he picked up his speed and his fingers became rougher against her slick sex. She was starting to shatter as her climax was taking control. Yet she didn't care. All she wanted was for Justin to continue his sensual torture. This was definitely not something she thought she'd experience while getting a ticket.

"You're so wet babe, so wet for me." Justin hissed into her ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Galaxy bit her bottom lip and gripped his shoulders as her hips grinded against his expert fingers. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade to muffle the screams that were threatening to escape.

"Justin …. Justin I'm about to….." Galaxy stammered and she finally felt herself came into his hand. Her lips opened and she cried out against his shoulder as Justin withdrew with a grunt. He smiled and leaned into her neck to gently graze her hot skin. A few moments later he pulled back and acknowledged the fresh hickey he made. Galaxy gasped and stroked the small bruise.

"Justin! My sister is going to kill me!" Galaxy squealed with glee.

"I thought I was officially pardoned. She likes me." Justin pouted.

"That was…."

"Not what you thought getting a fucking ticket would be like?" Justin laughed, breathless himself as he reached out and kissed his flushed girlfriend on her lips. His teeth gently grazed her bottom lip and Galaxy suddenly gasped.

"Why aren't you a little vampire? And don't think that you're going to get away with your fantasy of fucking me that easily." Galaxy giggled, a flicker of devilish menace in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Justin stopped laughing.

"Let me show you." Galaxy whispered. She wrapped her legs around Justin 's waist and slowly she let her body lift up and her thighs brush against the fabric of his pants.

"Oh no," Justin Jack gulped.

"What?" Galaxy purred as she let her thighs grind against his erection. Justin grabbed her waist and could only stare up at her beautiful face. Her eyes were greedy with lust and her lips were swollen from their heated kisses. Galaxy smiled and began to slide up and down his length.

"Oh yes I can feel you. You're becoming desperate Justin sweetie. We'll have to do something about that." Galaxy admitted softly. Before Justin knew what was happening, she held up a hand and he gulped.

"What are…?"

"Handcuffs." Galaxy ordered. Justin's fingers trembled as he grabbed the handcuffs from his belt and handed them to her.

"Good boy, hands up."

"Babe..."

"Hands up." Galaxy ordered firmly, her eyes dangerous. Justin lifted his hands up over his head uncomfortably and Galaxy locked the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Good,"

"Gala…." Justin stammered. Galaxy let out a small shush and she let her body dip down. Her hands grabbed at his uniform shirt and she began to untuck it from his pants.

"I always loved your muscles babe. But that's not what I want tonight." she whispered. Justin closed his eyes as Galaxy moved her perfect lips down his navel and the dark arrow of hair that went down to his thigh. She stopped just below his navel and blew a hot gust on his skin.

"Oh...that's..."

"We're going to have to do something about this." Galaxy frowned and began to loosen the belt from his pants. Justin could only sit in growing want as Galaxy tugged the belt off and unbuttoned his pants.

"Don't make a sound baby." Galaxy whispered. Justin opened his mouth to speak yet his voice was suddenly choked when Galaxy wrapped her hand around his erection and began to stroke him up and down.

"Damn Galaxy!" Justin groaned, his hands resisting the handcuffs as Galaxy's right hand encircled around him and she stroked him up and down with her other hand.

"Do you like that?" Galaxy whispered intently, not stopping her stroking. Her eyes flickered up and she gave him a devious smile.

Fuck this girl is insane! For split moment he didn't want to believe how daring his innocent girlfriend has become. He loved her for that.

"Galaxy….damn Galaxy I'm…" Justin rattled, ready to shatter and come when he suddenly felt her lips and he broke into a heated sweat as Galaxy took him into her mouth.

"Oh yes," Galaxy murmured, taking full control. Justin gripped the edges of the car seat as Galaxy's lips worked up and down his length slowly and teasingly.

"Oh god!"

All of a sudden a low buzzing sound came from the front of the car. Justin 's head snapped forward and Galaxy straightened. She sat up and frowned, clearly irritated for the interruption.

"What's that?"

"Gala I got to get that!" Justin pleaded. Galaxy turned to him and flashed him a devious grin.

"I don't think so, let me." Turning away from Justin 's horrified glance, Galaxy crawled to the front of the car and grabbed the walkie-talkie. She pressed an ear to it and listened to the muffle voices of a gruff voice.

"Officer Bell? Bell where the hell are you?" Justin gasped loudly at the sound of his chief's gruff voice. Giggling, Galaxy returned to him and leaned close to his ear.

"Answer him baby."

"Chief…oh fuck!"

"Bell? Bell what the hell is going on?" his chief officer demanded on the other line. Justin swallowed as Galaxy held the device to his lips, her other hand returning to him.

"Um yeah Chief I'm… I'm on my way!" Justin breathed through his teeth

"You better get here! The whole staff's meeting at….are you okay Officer?" his chief exclaimed as Justin let another groan and quickly nodded.

"Yes I'll…..BE THERE!" Justin answered/yelled. Galaxy turned off the walkie-talkie and threw it on the front seat.

She slowly lifted herself up, her tongue licking her lips and her eyes bright with delight. Justin forced on a smile as their foreheads touched and Galaxy adjusted his pants with trembling fingers.

"That was….god I'm speechless!" Galaxy stammered. Justin burst into a hoarse laughter as Galaxy grabbed the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them from his wrists.

Once they dropped, Justin reached out and draped his arms around her as Galaxy nestled into his arms. They were both breathing heavily and did not say anything for a few moments. Finally Galaxy lifted her head and she suddenly blushed.

"So….do I still get that speeding ticket?" she purred. Justin smiled and nipped her earlobe.

"I think I'll let you off with a warning. But I suggest you drive slower the next time you see me on the road." he suggested, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Got it Officer."

"How about you come with me and meet the rest of the team? I think you'll like Trent and Bri." he suggested.

"I'd like that." Galaxy whispered and stretched her neck to peck an innocent kiss on Justin's collarbone. Smiling wide, Justin shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He then grabbed the car keys and held them up.

"Oh and there's another little….request I have for you." he chuckled.

"Which is?" Galaxy batted her lashes innocently.

"Go out with me tomorrow night and you'll be cleared of your record." Justin decided.

"Whatever you say Officer Bell." Galaxy smiled and planted a delicious kiss on his lips before grabbing door and getting out of the car to switch seats. Justin watched her with a large smile before slipping out himself.


End file.
